1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices and more particularly pertains to a new credit card security device for securely housing credit cards and identification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of security devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, security devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art security devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,826 to Hertzen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,676 to Kitts; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,232 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,507 to Levy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,435 to Marcels et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,831 to Tel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new credit card security device. The inventive device includes a housing having a generally rectangular configuration. The housing has an open upper end, a closed lower end, a wide front face, a wide rear face and opposed narrow side faces. The housing is dimensioned for receiving credit cards and identification cards therein. The open upper end has a cover hingedly secured to a back edge thereof. The cover is defined by an open lower end, a closed upper end, a front face, a rear face and opposed side faces. An ink filled membrane is disposed interiorly of the housing and the cover. The membrane is disposed along the front faces, the rear faces, and the opposed side faces of the housing and the cover.
In these respects, the credit card security device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely housing credit cards and identification.